fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KVDU-TV
This article is in no relation to KVDU 104.1 FM in Houma, Louisiana. KVDU-TV is a Fox owned-and-operated television station in Amarillo, Texas. The station is owned by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of 21st Century Fox, as part of a duopoly with MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated station KAMY-TV (channel 20). The two stations share studios on Tradewind Street in Amarillo (across from the Tradewind Airport) with transmitter facilities located north of Amarillo in unincorporated Potter County. It broadcasts on Channel 7. Syndicated programming on KVDU which includes: Live! with Kelly and Ryan,'' Family Guy'', The Real, The Simpsons, and Modern Family ''among others. In 1958, the station created the SuperStar 7 Logo as it was one of the first stations in the city to have a SuperStar Logo, it was retired in 1997 and changed to the former Circle 7 Logo. The station was an ABC affiliate at the sign-on right up until January 1, 2015. The station is rebroadcasted on translators throughout the Texas Panhandle, the Oklahoma Panhandle, and Eastern New Mexico. Station History KVDU signed on the air on November 14th, 1956 and signed on as an ABC affiliate. Owned by KVDU, Inc., KVDU struggled during the 1950s and 1960s as an ABC affiliate. KVDU found themselves finishing almost near the bottom of the Amarillo market. finishing behind even DuMont affiliate KFLF. KVDU's luck finally changed in 1975 when ABC became the no. 1 station in the nation, where they remained until 1985, when KRLO became the no. 1 station in the market. KVDU remained with ABC up until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. KVDU then switched affiliations with KDIM and KDWX to become Amarillo's FOX affiliate and has remained with FOX since January 1st, 2015. Three months later, KVDU became a FOX O&O station. It was sold to Galaxy Broadcasting on July 12, 2016. On April 19, 2017, KVDU returned to being a Fox O&O station. '''Digital Television ' Programming Schedules Current Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from October 1994 Programming Schedule from April 1987 Programming Schedule from 2003-2004 Programming Schedule from November 2-8, 1997 Website History * 1996-1997: www.super7amarillo.com * 1997-1999: www.7online.com *1999-2004: www.abc7kvdu.com *2004-2009: www.kvduabc7.com *2009-2013: www.abcamarillo.com *2013-2015: www.abc.go.com/kvduabc7 *2015-present: www.fox7amarillo.com Ownership History *1956-1958: KVDU Television, Inc. *1958-1986: ABC *1986-1995: Capital Cities/ABC *1995-2014: Disney/ABC *2014-2016, 2017-present: Fox Television Stations * 2016-2017: Galaxy Broadcasting Station ID History *"You're Tuned to KVDU Channel 7. ABC in Amarillo." (1965-1972) *"Your Superstar Station! KVDU-TV Superstar 7 in Amarillo!" (1972-1977) *"You're Watching KVDU-TV SuperStar Television Channel 7 in Amarillo." (1977-1985) *"SuperStar Television Channel 7 is KVDU-TV. Amarillo's ABC station!" (1985-1991) *"ABC for the Texas Panhandle, Oklahoma Panhandle, and Eastern New Mexico is KVDU SuperStar Television Channel 7!" (1991-1997) *"You're watching KVDU, ABC 7 in Amarillo. TV Worth Watching." (1997-2003) *"This is KVDU ABC 7 Amarillo, The Most Watched in the Panhandle." (2003-2009) *"You're Watching ABC Amarillo, The Most Watched in the Panhandle." (2009-2013) *"You're Watching ABC 7, The Most Watched in the Panhandle" (2013-2015) *"This is Fox 7 KVDU-TV Amarillo, The New Fox in the Panhandle." (2015-present) Voice Over History * Now, live from around the panhandle, this is Eyewitness News Late Edition. (1979-1982) * It's 10:00. Do you know where your children are? Live from across the panhandle, this is Eyewitness News Late Edition. (1982-1983) * It's 10:00. Do you know where your children are? Now, live, this is Eyewitness News Late Edition, the news that's watched by People Like You. (1983-1985) * It's 10 PM. Do you know where your children are? You're watching the station watched by People Like You. Now, live from Super 7, this is Eyewitness News Late Edition. (1985-1986) * It's 10 PM. Do you know where your children are? Now, live, from The Panhandle's Favorite News Team, this is Super 7 Eyewitness News Late Edition. (1986-1990) * It's 10 PM. Do you know where your children are? You're watching the station with The Panhandle's Favorite News Team. Now, live, this is Super 7 Eyewitness News Late Edition. (1990-1992) * It's 10 PM. Do you know where your kids are and what they're doing? Live from The Panhandle's Favorite News Team, Super 7 Eyewitness News Late Edition starts right now. (1992-1993) * It's 10 PM. Do you know where your kids are and what they're doing? When It Comes to News in the Panhandle, You Can Rely on Us. Now, live, this is Super 7 Eyewitness News at 10. (1993-1995) * It's 10 PM. Do you know where your children are? When It Comes to News in the Panhandle, You Can Rely on Us. Live from your most reliable news team, Super 7 Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (1995-1997) * It's 10 PM. Do you know where your children are? This is ABC 7. KVDU Television, Amarillo. When It Comes to News in the Panhandle, You Can Rely on Us. Live from the Amarillo station with the most special assignments, ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (1997-1998) * It's 10 PM. Do you know where your children are? This is ABC 7. KVDU Television, Amarillo. ABC 7 is The Most Watched in the Panhandle. Live from the news team you can trust, ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (1998-2000) * This is ABC 7. KVDU Television, Amarillo. From The Most Watched in the Panhandle, you're watching complete coverage. Live, ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (2000-2001) * Live from The Most Watched in the Panhandle, you're watching complete coverage. ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (2001-2004) * Live from The Most Watched in the Panhandle, complete coverage on ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (2004-2007) * ABC 7 Eyewitness News is now in high definition, powered by AT&T. Live from The Most Watched in the Panhandle and the first and only Amarillo station with local news in HD, complete coverage on ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (2007-2009) * The following ABC Amarillo high definition newscast is brought to you by AT&T. Live from The Most Watched in the Panhandle and the only choice in Amarillo for local news in HD, ABC Amarillo Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (2009-2011) * Live from The Most Watched in the Panhandle and Amarillo's first high-def news station, brought to you by AT&T, ABC Amarillo Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (2011-2013) * Live, this is The Most Watched in the Panhandle. ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 10 in HD starts right now. (2013-2014) * Live from The Most Watched in the Panhandle, ABC 7 Eyewitness News at 10 starts right now. (2014; short-lived and used before switch to Fox in 2015) * Right now, Fox 7 Eyewitness News at 9, The Most Powerful Name in Local News. (2015-2016) * Get your news an hour early. Right now, Fox 7 Eyewitness News at 9, News That Works For You. (2016-2017) * Live from KVDU:The Panhandle's 24 Hour News Source. This is Fox 7 Eyewitness News. (April 2017) * Live from the Fox 7 Studios. This is Fox 7 News Edge at 9. The Most Powerful Name in Local News. (April 2017-present) Gallery Logos KVDU 1970s logo (The 3D stars design was created for KVDU in 1958 and was retired for good in 2004).png|KVDU logo from 1970s KVDU ID 1974.png|KVDU "Hello America, Hello ABC" logo from 1974 Kvdu id 1976.png|KVDU "Let Us Be the One" logo from 1976 KVDU ID 1977.png|KVDU "Still the One" Logo from 1977 Kvdu threes company id 1977.png|KVDU logo from 1977 taken from Three's Company KVDU ID 1978.png|KVDU logo from 1978 promoting ABC's We're the One campaign (part 1) KVDU ID 1978 (2).png|KVDU varation logo from 1978 KVDU ID bumper 1978.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1978 taken from The ABC Friday Night Movie KVDU 1979.png|KVDU logo from 1979 promoting ABC's We're the One campaign (part 2) KTVU 1980 alt id.png|KVDU "You and Me and ABC" logo from 1980 KVDU ID bumper Edge of the Night 1981.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1981 taken from The Edge of Night KVDU ID 1981.png|KVDU logo from 1981 promoting ABC's Now is the Time, ABC is the Place campaign KVDU 1982.png|KVDU logo from 1982 promoting ABC's Come on Along campaign KVDU 1983.png|KVDU logo from 1983 promoting ABC's That Special Feeling campaign KVDU 1984 ID.png|KVDU logo from 1984 promoting ABC's We're With You campaign KVDU ID bumper 1984 trivia trap.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1984 taken from Trivia Trap KVDU ID 1985.png|KVDU "You'll Love It on SuperSeven" Logo from 1985-86 KVDU-TV's logo from 1986-87 using ABC's Together campaign.png|KVDU-TV's logo from 1986-87 using ABC's Together campaign KVDU bumper ID 1986.png|KVDU ID from 1986 taken from the former ABC show Heart of the City KVDU ID bumper 1986.png|KVDU varation ID bumper from 1986 taken from Heart of the City KVDU ID bumper 1986 growing pains.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1986 taken from Growing Pains KVDU Tornado Warning (1986).png|A KVDU Tornado Warning byline taken from One Life to Live on May 14, 1986 KVDU bumper ID 1987.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1987 taken from Dynasty KVDU ID bumper 1987 disney sunday movie.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1987 taken from The Disney Sunday Movie KVDU bumper ID 1987 2.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1987 taken from Perfect Strangers KVDU bumper ID 1987 3.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1987 taken from All My Children KVDU ABC id 1987.png|KVDU "Something's Happening (Series 1)" logo from 1987 KVDU ID bumper 1988.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1988 taken from The Wonder Years KVDU ID bumper 1989.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1989 taken from Full House Super7eyewitnessnewsweatherbulletin.png|KVDU-TV May 16, 1989 weather bulletin KVDU ID 1990.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1990 promoting ABC's America's Watching campaign KVDU ID bumper Monopoly 1990.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1990 taken from the game show Monopoly KVDU 1991.png|KVDU logo from 1991 promoting ABC's America's Watching ABC campaign KVDU ID bumper 1991.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1991 taken from The ABC Sunday Night Movie Liveregis1991.png|KVDU Promo for "Live! with Regis and Kathie Lee" from September 1991 KVDU ID 1992.png|KVDU logo from 1992 promoting ABC's It Must Be ABC campaign KVDU ID 1993.png|KVDU logo from 1993 promoting ABC's Watched By More People campaign KVDU ID bumper 1993.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1993 taken from Boy Meets World KVDU ID bumper 1994.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1994 taken from Home Improvement kvdu1995geraldo.png|KVDU weather graphic in June 1995 during Geraldo. Kvdu-tv abc id 1997.png|KVDU logo from 1997-1999 Kvdu99.png|KVDU logo from 1999-2007 Glitchr_1488505748000.jpg|Color Bars from 2001. Later that year, KVDU stopped signing off. Kvdu2002.png|A May 5, 2002 capture from a Paid Program when Severe Weather struck the Panhandle Kvdu20041.png|KVDU Station ID from 2004 FILE:KVDU-TV station ID (May 11, 2004 MOCK)|Animated version of the 2004 KVDU ID, recorded on May 11, 2004. kvdu2004.png|KVDU Tornado Warning bulletin from June 4, 2004. Oprah kvdu.png|KVDU "Oprah" promo from April 11, 2005. Kvdu07.png|KVDU logo from 2007-2009 KVDU logo (2009-2013).png|KVDU logo from 2009-2013 ABC7 KGOR.png|KVDU Logo (2013-2015) KVDU 2015.png|KVDU logo (January-May 1, 2015) KVDU-TV variation.png|KVDU logo from May 1, 2015-November 12, 2015 KVDU Screenshot.jpg|KVDU screenshot taken from The Real News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *Your Esso Reporter (1956-1965) *The Scene (1965-1968) *(Super 7) Eyewitness News (1968-1997) *ABC 7 Eyewitness News (1997-2009, 2013-2015) *ABC Amarillo Eyewitness News (2009-2013) *Fox 7 Eyewitness News (2015-2017) *Fox 7 News Edge (2017-present) Station Slogans *''We're Still the One, On Super 7! (1977-1978; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We're the One You Can Turn To, Super 7! (1978-1979; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''You're Still Having Fun with Super 7, Super 7's Still the One'' (1979-1980; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''You and Me and Super 7'' (1980-1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Now is the Time, Super 7 is The Place'' (1981-1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Come on Along with Super 7'' (1982-1983; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''That Special Feeling on Super 7'' (1983-1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''People Like You'' (1983-1986) *''We're With You on Super 7'' (1984-1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''You'll Love It on Super 7'' (1985-1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Together on Super 7'' (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''The Panhandle's Favorite News Team'' (1986-1993) *''Something's Happening on Super 7'' (1987-1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Amarillo's Watching Super 7'' (1990-1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''If It's in the Texas Panhandle, It Must Be Super 7'' (1992-1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''When It Comes to News in the Panhandle, You Can Rely on Us'' (1993-1998) *''Watched By More Amarilloans, Super 7, ABC'' (1993-1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''Nobody Does It Like Super 7'' (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''This is ABC 7. KVDU Television, Amarillo.'' (1997-2014) *''TV is Good on ABC 7'' (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''We Love TV on ABC 7'' (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''The Most Watched in the Panhandle'' (1998-2014) *''The Most Powerful Name in Local News'' (2014-2016; 2017-present) *''ABC 7, Start Here'' (2009-2014; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *''The Only Place To Be, ABC 7'' (2014; localized version of ABC ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to Fox in 2014) *''So Fox 7'' (2014-2015; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''You're Watching Fox 7. KVDU Amarillo.'' (2015-present) *''We Are Fox 7'' (2015-present; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''News That Works For You'' (2016-2017) *''Panhandle's 24 Hour News Source'' (January-April 2017) Current On-Air Staff Tyler Winnerfield - News Director *Ajay Richards - anchor; weekday mornings "Fox 7 News Edge in the Morning" and "Fox 7 News Edge at Noon" *Jill Crawford - anchor; weekday mornings "Fox 7 News Edge in the Morning" and "Fox 7 News Edge at Noon" *Anthony Travis - anchor; weekday evenings at 5 *Kasey Flanagan - anchor; weekday evenings at 5 *Louie Smith - anchor; weeknights at 9 and 10 *Jan Cranberry - anchor; weeknights at 9 and 10 *Rodney Stafford - anchor; weekend mornings *Pat Thomas - anchor; weekend evenings *Lisa McDonald - anchor; weekend evenings FOX 7 StormTeam Meteorologists *Aaron Olsen - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Fox 7 News Edge in the Morning" and "Fox 7 News Edge at Noon" *Susan Michaels - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 9, and 10 *Will Plaskett - meteorologist; weekend mornings *Lawson Daring - meteorologist; weekend evenings FOX 7 Sports Team *Ben Duhon - sports director; weeknights at 5, 9, and 10 *Aaron Riley - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Christopher Leaf - general assignment reporter *Gary Loveland - general assignment reporter *Nicole Bacon - general assignment reporter *Sophia Acorn - general assignment reporter *Grace Cunningham - general assignment reporter *Tyler Carman - general assignment reporter *Ryan Coolington - general assignment reporter *Alice Bynes - general assignment reporter *Mason Griffin - general assignment reporter *Daniel Lion - general assignment reporter *Mia Ericson - general assignment reporter *Jack Wiffington - general assignment reporter *Brandon Matthews - general assignment reporter *Josh Pressman - general assignment reporter News Voiceovers *Wally Parker (1967-1970) *Ernie Anderson (1970-1993) *Charlie Van Dyke (1993-1996) *Scott Chapin (1996-2004, 2014-2018) *Joe B. Geoffrey (2004-2014) *Steve Kamer (2018-present) News Themes *no music (1956-1968) *Cool Hand Luke - Lalo Schifrin (1968-1985) *News Series 2000 - Gari Media (1985-1995) *Eyewitness News - Gari Media (1995-2015) *FOX Affiliate News Theme - OSI Music (2015-2017; April 2017-November 2017) *Locals Only - Stephen Arnold Music (January-April 2017) *Beyond - Stephen Arnold Music (November 2017-present) Category:Fox Television Stations Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Channel 7 Category:Texas Category:Amarillo Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1956 Category:Fox affiliated stations Category:Former ABC affiliated stations